Pills
by sucker-for-romance xD
Summary: Naruto takes the wrong pills. What happens if the pills make you feel hot and needy at the end. Sasunaru! Lemon on second chapter. Plese review!


**Hope you guys enjoy! I just came up with this. To distract me a little. I will continue writing Save Me! It just did'nt get so many reviews this time. So yeah…Oh Untitled is almost finished, I've written everything done it might be up in a few weeks or so. Anyway please enjoy!**

**'thinking'**

**_'Kyuubi talking'_**

"Talking"

**

* * *

**

"Sakura!" Yelled Naruto coming in to her bedroom. She was sitting on the bed reading one of her books called, "What to expect on your new baby."

"What do you want Naruto? I already gave you the pills. They are not magical." She said looking up at the blond.

The had become best friends, they loved eachother like Sister & Brother. After Sasuke came back, he confessed to Naruto about his deep feelings for him. Sakura gave up on him and went out with Lee. After two years of going out. Lee proposed to her. After getting married and 3 months later, she was pregnant.

"Those stupid people said it would go away! Sasuke isn't even here to comfort me! Bastered had to go to a mission! Yelled Naruto to Sakura.

"When is he coming back?"

In a low and growl voice he said, "…Today…"

"Isn't that a good thing?" She asked catching up with the tone he used.

"Yes & No."

"Why?"

"Because, when he comes home I run up to him, hug him, and kiss him. Just a simple "Hi welcome back!" Ne? Wrong no…!" Said Naruto making his long tan arms make an 'X' sign infront of him. "He grabs my cute, little, & soft ass and squishes it hard making me some times moan or gasp. He then drags me to the bedroom where he throws me to the bed, wall, floor, desk, café table, or even this one time he throw me to the window and fucked me right there!" He said letting a little air come in before continueing.

"The Bastered said, "I'll do you right here, and right now!" His huge dick went inside me! It did feel nice after awhile. He would groan slamming in-" Naruto was cut off by Sakura who had yelled at him.

"SHUT UP! I don't want to know about your Damn Sex Life! Baka! God take some pills I have. There in the bathroom. Get them and go see Sasuke! Damn!." She said cooling domn and sitting on her bed.

"Damn, your so aggressive!" Yelled Naruto to her while walking to the bathroom. He went in to the cabinet and took two jars out.

"Hey, Sakura!?"

"Yeah?"

"How many can I take?

"Read the directions!"

'Mph….I hate reading! Oh well.'

He turned over one that had black tape around it. It looked weird being the person he is piled off some tape. He pulled until he meet the directions. 'Will last for two hours, each pill lasts two hours of pleasure.'

'What the hell? Maybe it's the pleasure you feel when being relaxed by it.'

"Sakura! Do you mind if I take them and give them back later?!" He asked sticking his head out to see her face.

"Yeah! Keep em! Bye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

Naruto walked out of the house and walked down to his home.

Naruto arrived at his home and went to get water. After that he went up stairs for a nap. He took out the pills and took two. He swallowed them both and layed down.

After a few minutes later Naruto started to feel so hot, he felt needy. He took off his jacket and rolled on the bed.

**_'Hey kit! What did you take?!' asked Kyuubi. He was also getting hot._**

"I don't…know. I feel weird…Kyuubi?….why do I feel so hot?" Asked Naruto to the fox.

**_'You BAKA!!'_** Yelled Kyuubi.

"Wha-…is it? Asked Naruto between big sighs and deep breaths of air he took.

**_'BAKA! You took SEX PILLS!!'_** Yelled Kyuubi from its cage._** 'What kind of person takes this shit?!'**_

"What should we do?"

'Wait for that boyfriend of yours. He'll know what to do.'

"Okay…"

Naruto got up from bed and walked down stairs to be meet by a figure at the front door. He looked at it carefully, he couldn't make up the figure. His eyes already cloudy and heavy. He walked towards the figure.

"Sas…Sasuke?" Asked Naruto to the figure.

"Hey, Naru." Said Sasuke looking up at his drugged up boyfriend. "Naruto? Whats wrong?" Asked Sasuke getting more worried.

"I'm…feeling…really wei…weird…make it….go away…" Said Naruto tripping and falling into Sasuke's arms.

"Naruto! Naruto what did you take?!" Asked Sasuke lefting the blonds chin up.

Naruto's eyes were getting heavier and heavier.

"Kyuubi said I took…some weird pills…" Said Naruto looking at Sasuke.

"What pills? Where are they?" Asked Sasuke lefting Naruto to go to the bedroom. Walking up the stairs and putting the blond on the bed. He saw a small jar of pills. It had black tape around it. Sasuke ripped off the tape and saw an image of a Man and a Woman having sex.

"Naruto how many did you take?" Asked Sasuke after he finished reading the amount of pills.

"Two."

'Shit…'

"Sasuke? I'm feeling real. Horny now?" Said Naruto into Sasuke's ear.

Naruto blew on his ear before sucking Sasuke's ear lobe.

"Naruto..." Said Sasuke looking back at him.

Naruto turned Sasuke round, grabbing his hand and pleaced it in his hard member.

"If you have should a great problem. I'll make you feel much more better." Said Sasuke looking at Naruto in the eyes. And taking him up stairs once more

That's it for now! Sorry! IF you want it to continue it has to get SIX reviews!! If Not it will stay as it is.

Chapter 2: Lemon…for a long time! As it was read. Each pill gives TWO hours of pleasure…

Until then!

Yoru-moon

-__-


End file.
